Relación especial
by AFJones22
Summary: Siempre soy yo quien termina lastimado, siempre soy quien termina llorando por la situación, y aun así no puedo odiarte, menos alejarme, porque tu siempre seras mi única y gran debilidad
1. Una molesta visita

"Nada de lo que sucede se olvida jamás"

Inglaterra se encontraba en su jardín regando sus rosas, las cuidaba porque para el eran su bello tesoro le encantaba cuidar su jardín. Al terminar de regar las rosas entra a la cocina a preparar su té y scones. Se acomoda en su sala de estar para disfrutar de su hora tan adorada" la hora del té" mientras termina de leer por fin su libro de, Sherlock Holmes, le encantaba sus historias ,cada libro o película por mala que fuera lo compraba y hace poco se había hecho de las versiones originales de toda la saga, pero no tendría la tarde tranquila que pensaba el timbre de su casa empieza a sonar, decide no abrir la puerta se centra en su lectura pero el sujeto en la puerta es persistente no deja de tocar el timbre ya fastidiado deja su libro en la silla yendo a la puerta mientras lanzaba una maldición al desgraciado que lo molesta en su hora sagrada, abre la puerta con los ojos cerrados.

Inglaterra – quien diablos está interrumpiendo (abro los ojos y tenía que ser el) ¿América que haces aquí? (lo miro con molestia)

América – a mí también me da gusto de verte Inglaterra (entrando como si nada a la casa)

Inglaterra –¡ oye! No te di permiso de pasar (cierro la puerta porque tenía que venir)

América – Inglaterra ¡tengo hambre! (Muero de hambre hubiera comido antes)

Inglaterra – me estas escuchando (genial ahora deberé hacer de comer) aparte ¿Qué haces aquí?

América – la reunión será pasado mañana, como héroe decidí venir antes para hacerte compañía (mirando el libro de Inglaterra)

Inglaterra –¡ vete a tu hotel! Ahora quiero estar a solas

América – Inglaterra tengo hambre (scones empiezo a comerlos, nunca lo admitiré pero amo los scones de Inglaterra) están tan horribles como siempre

Inglaterra – no te los comas entonces (recojo los platos) no tengo remedio, me pondré a hacer la cena (me dirijo a la cocina, América viene detrás)

América – Inglaterra quiero carne

Inglaterra – no pidas imposibles, no tengo nada de carne (se está enojando mira esos cachetes inflados) pero tengo carnes frías te hare unos sándwiches (porque no se va a la sala, no lo quiero tener cerca por el momento y lo sabe me choca que solo piense en el mismo)

América – me conformo con eso

Miro a Inglaterra preparar los sándwiches, está poniendo calentar agua espero que tenga café. Sé que tuvimos una pelea ya ni me acuerdo porque pero está leyendo los libros que le regale entonces ya se le paso el enojo

América – Inglaterra (me acerco y los abrazo por detrás) lo siento

Inglaterra se voltea de reflejo, por la inesperada acción de América. Como estaba cortando unos tomates el cuchillo quedo muy cerca del rostro de América

Inglaterra – América! No hagas eso tengo un cuchillo (bajándolo) pude haberte lastimado

América – hahahhaha no pasa nada Inglaterra, pero no me escuchaste me acabo de disculpar y no te importa porque eres así (cruzo los brazos)

Inglaterra – ya ya, yo también lo siento no debí molestarme tanto (le tomo la cara) ya no pongas esos cachetes inflados se te quedara la cara así

América – estamos bien ¿verdad? (agarro las manos de Inglaterra)

Inglaterra – si América (América me jala y nos empezamos a besar ya ni recuerdo porque discutimos pero no importa, extrañaba esto)

América – te extrañaba iggy (lo miro con cariño) mucho mucho. Vine antes porque mañana es un día especial, tengo todo preparado solo para nosotros dos

Inglaterra – ¿porque? (estoy confundido, ¿mañana que día es?) es raro que tu hagas esas cosas, que hay de especial mañana?

América – whatttttt, de veraz Inglaterra! No sabes que día es mañana lo dices en serio (me siento y empiezo a comer)

Inglaterra – claro que lo se América (me está mirando con ojos de cachorro) mañana es martes (porque puso los ojos en blanco)

América – yo organizando todo para un día inolvidable y me dices que tu ni siquiera sabes que día es mañana!

Inglaterra – bueno dime que es (pongo un poco de helado para que se calme)

América – ice cream! Ha si mañana cumplimos un año de novios, un lindo año alado de la persona que más amo (con la boca llena)

Inglaterra – (escupo mi te) espera ¿qué dijiste América?...como que novios...

América – me estás diciendo que... (Tirando la cuchara)

Inglaterra – es que América yo creía que éramos amigos con derechos (me sonrojo)

América – what really como que amigos con derechos!

Inglaterra – bueno con estar a tu lado no me importaba (estoy tan feliz)

América – no puedo creerlo, lo que para mí fue el mejor año de mi vida para ti no significo nada (me levanto estoy molesto)

Inglaterra – nunca dije eso América (me acerco a él, lo miro a los ojos)

América –entonces (apretando los puños) ¿te acostaste con alguien más? (mirada seria)

Inglaterra – claro que no, desde que salgo contigo solo tú me has tocado (le tomo la mano)

América – no sé si debo creerte, después de todo eres el amo del erotismo (desvió mi mirada, no sé qué creer)

Inglaterra – América créeme (le doy un beso) bueno ahora ya se lo que de verdad somos y estoy muy feliz te amo América, quieres ir arriba a tu sabes que (lo miro desafiante)

América –vamos Inglaterra

Siento raro a América, nos besamos y caminamos como tontos tropezando con todo ni sé cómo llegamos a la cama, nos abrazamos siento que tiene muchas ganas, creía que estaría muy cansado por el viaje, bueno no me quejo solo me dejo llevar pero está siendo muy brusco

Inglaterra – espérate, estas siendo muy brusco

América – estoy impaciente necesito estar contigo, lo necesito ya

América empieza a acariciarme todo el cuerpo la ropa sale volando por la habitación, me besa todo pero me duele que le pasa no me ha preparado aun

Inglaterra - espérate aun no estoy listo, quítalo

América – lo siento de verdad, ya no aguanto

América me lo mete de un empujón , echo el grito de mi vida , ¡que no sabe que lo tiene enorme! no deja que me acostumbre empieza el vaivén, siento que me está desgarrando tardo mucho en acostumbrarme , si él me está desgarrando yo le clavo las uñas en su espalda, nos besamos no aguanto más ya no puedo, América empieza a masturbarme , ya olvide el dolor no puedo pensar me vengo en la mano de América, unos minutos después él se viene dentro, me abraza ya ni me levanto a bañarme caigo muerto.

La luz me despierta, me duele todo el cuerpo trato de ponerme en pie tarde unos minutos, lo bueno que estoy acostumbrado a tener relaciones pero para la otra lo golpeare si vuelve a hacérmelo así, busco con la mirada a América no está, me levanto y lo busco por la casa, lo encuentro sentado en el patio jugando un videojuego portátil y con una taza de café, me acerco a el tomo asiento a su lado

Inglaterra –América sé que no nos hemos visto desde la pelea, pero no era para que me lo hicieras así

América – y ¿porque no iba hacértelo así? (siguiendo jugando) si tú y yo solo tenemos una relación basada en el sexo ¿o no?

Inglaterra –América basta!

América – no Inglaterra ya no estoy ciego, me dejaste claro que tú nunca me veraz como algo más haya que un amigo con quien pasar un buen rato (siguiendo en el juego)

Inglaterra – (me pongo de pie) América como iba yo a saber, que tu creías que éramos novios ¡si nunca me lo pediste! (Comienzo a gritarle)

América – y decirte te amo no cuenta! (Me pongo también de pie) crees que estaría contigo como estuve, no Inglaterra si después de mi confección empezamos a salir, era obvio no

Inglaterra – ¡no todos pensamos como tu! Idiota

América – perdona su alteza erótica, te he ofendido (cierro los ojos) pero debes sentirte aliviado ya podemos estar con otras personas

Inglaterra – América de verdad este tiempo... para mi significo mucho más... que todo lo que llevo en el mundo (solo bajo la mirada mi voz se empieza a cortarse)

América – yo necesito tiempo para pensar Inglaterra, será mejor que me vaya (entro a la casa y tomo mis cosas, no soporto ver a Inglaterra en ese estado) nos vemos en la reunión

América se fue comienzo a llorar, pero no entiendo que paso nunca puedo entender en que piensa y me canso de intentarlo, creía que estábamos bien y sale con esto ¿porque América?¿ porque siempre debes herirme? y soy yo quien siempre termina derramando las lágrimas, el resto del día me la paso en la tina , debo estar bien para mañana, si mañana arreglaremos todo comienzo a ponerme furioso

Inglaterra – mañana me las pagaras América!


	2. Decepcion

El día de la reunión, de verdad no tengo ganas de lidiar con el berrinche de américa, porque eso es, un berrinche. Siempre se comporta frente a todos como alguien que según tiene todo bajo control, pero solo es un gran niño grande berrinchudo que si no haces lo que dice se enoja y hace creerte como que la culpa es tuya, cuando es obvio que es de él, ahhhhhhhhh me estoy enojando con solo pensar en todo esto,¿ no entiendo como lo amo tanto?, como yo, el que una vez fue el dueño de medio mundo ,el que era temido por todos, gobernante de los mares¡ fui a enamorarme de alguien como América!. Bueno lo admito de pequeño me cautivo, era mi gran tesoro y ahora no puedo, es que, me gusta demasiado, bueno creo que jamás poder entender en que piensa, será mejor que me dé prisa, quiero hablar con el antes de la reunión

Inglaterra – América, como siempre está retrasado (estoy molesto, el muy idiota debería estar ya aquí)], vaya potencia mundial, aun no entiendo como alguien como él, puede serlo (comienza a gritar)

Francia – Inglaterra, ya veo que estas igual de loco que siempre

Inglaterra – calleta, estúpida rana (lo que me faltaba) ¡qué quieres!

Francia – parece que estas de buen humor (de seguro se peleó con América de nuevo)

Inglaterra – no me molestes (le lanzó una mirada de odio) hoy no tengo ganas de discutir contigo (empiezo a caminar)

Francia – ya veo pasa algo en el planeta amor ¿verdad?

Inglaterra – de que hablas (nervioso) jajajjaja ¿quién está enamorado?

Francia – Inglaterra (coloco mi brazo en sus hombros) porque lo niegas, si todos sabemos la verdad, eres muy fácil de entender, y bueno América está muy desanimado, lo que es raro en él, y las últimas veces que nos hemos visto siempre estaban con un humor diferente. Créeme, onisan sabe de lo que habla

Inglaterra – (quito su brazo) ¿América ya está aquí?

Francia – lo vez, deberías ser más sincero Inglaterra (es muy fácil de persuadir, me le acerco y lo pego a la pared) pero si quieres que no diga nada, bueno podrías pagarme con algo (estoy a punto de tocarlo, cuando siento como caigo al suelo)

Inglaterra – cállate y sal de mi camino, no tengo tiempo para bromas ¡estúpida rana! Ahora debo hablar con América (siento como ese estúpido bastardo del vino me agarra del brazo)

Francia – tendrá que ser después, ¿recuerdas? Tú eres el anfitrión de la reunión, y ya va empezar

Diablos olvide por completo que soy el anfitrión, ese estúpido de, América, lo que provoca en mí, bueno la reunión fue lo mismo que siempre, jamás podemos llegar a nada, lo bueno que América es el mismo, ya se le paso el coraje aunque admito, amo ese sentido del humor que tiene y me dan gracia las ideas que propone, amo esa forma de ser infantil. Si como siempre Alemania ya empezó a callar a todos

Alemania – ¡ya callen! Así no llegaremos a nada, América se, más serio en el asunto, Francia deja de estar hablando con España, Italia despierta de una buena vez, porque nunca se pueden poner serios, ¡estos temas los debemos tomar como prioridad!

Japón – Alemania-san, tranquilícese

Alemania – (ya más tranquilo) bueno ya es la hora de terminar, pero mañana el que no esté tomando las cosas con seriedad, tendrá que salir de la habitación, y tomaremos la decisión con los que estemos, que tengan buena tarde, hasta mañana

Inglaterra – (acomodo mis cosas, casi siempre soy el último en salir) y como dije no llegamos a nada (salgo de la sala y América, está parado en el pasillo, me acerco a él) América ¿ya estás de mejor humor?

América – porque lo dices... Estoy bien Inglaterra hhahahahhahahah

Inglaterra – me alegro ¿quieres ir a comer conmigo? Podemos ir a donde tú quieras

América – Inglaterra hahhahaha como adivinas mi pensamiento (le ruge la pansa) claro vamos a comer, pero estamos en tu casa dudo que encontremos algo comestible hahhahahahahah(empezamos a caminar)

Inglaterra – cállate baka! Tu que sabes de buena comida, si te la vives comiendo hamburguesas es más mira (le toco las lonja) vaya condición que tienes jajajjaja (me adelanto a América) ni se para que te invite

Siento como me vuelven a jalar "otra vez", pero esta vez fue muy brusco

Inglaterra –¡ América me lastimas baka ¡! (Se acerca mucho a mi rostro) América, vasta deja de estar jugando y vamos a comer, tengo hambre

América – Inglaterra (me acerco más a él ) sabes a donde quiero ir contigo(cerca de su oído)

Inglaterra – América (me ruborizo, pero me alegro que quiera estar de esa forma conmigo) claro vamos

América - entonces vamos a mi cuarto de hotel

Empezamos a caminar al elevador, dentro comenzamos a besarnos, salimos del edificio y nos dirigimos al hotel donde esta hospedado América, pidió servicio a la habitación mientras llegaba la comida me di un baño, al salir de este América ya había devorado su comida , mientras se mete a bañar yo como, ya termino y se acerca a mí, empieza a besarme y pasamos a la cama, lo disfruto me encanta estar así con él, y más porque lo está haciendo tranquilo, como antes

Inglaterra – América mi América, mas...ma rápido (me aferro a él)

América – iggy ... como me gustas

América empezó a hacerlo más rápido, duramos unos minutos más así hasta que me vine, y poco después él se vino en mí, nos besamos me abrazo a América, coloco mi cabeza en su pecho, lo amo me alegra haber recuperado a mi querido América, sé que necesitamos hablar de varios asuntos, pero América está volviendo a comer, ya no quiero discutir solo lo observo, dejare que termine para que esté totalmente descansado

Inglaterra – América ( coloco mi cabeza en su hombro) quiero hablar para dejar las cosas claras desde este punto, así que...

América – yo también quiero dejar las cosas claras, Inglaterra, mira lo estuve pensando y está bien que seamos amigos con derechos hahhahahah (me levanto y miro a Inglaterra) así ya no tendré que preocuparme por fechas, ni saber que regalarte hahhaha ¿sabes era muy molesto pensar, le gustara esto? Así pasamos un buen rato, como este cada vez; cada que nos veamos ¡no lo crees!

No se la cara que traigo en este momento, solo sé que le di la cachetada de su vida a América, hace mucho que no golpeaba a nadie así, y como no iba a darle una, prácticamente me está diciendo que sea su puta barata

América – ¡qué te pasa Inglaterra! Como te atreves a ponerme una mano encima (me le quedo mirando con rabia, como se atreve a pegarme)

Inglaterra – ¿qué me pasa?... ¿Qué me pasa?... ¡Que te pasa a ti! No puedo creer que saques a relucir lo mucho que gastaste en mí, de verdad te da gusto librarte de todo esto verdad (me pongo frente a América) pues sabes algo América, yo no soy tu propia prostituta que puedes tener en la cama cada que te dé la gana (empieza a cortarse mi voz) y yo...yo que quería hablar de nosotros, que empezáramos nuestra relación (miro hacia abajo) y me sales con esto, no puedo más... No puedo

Quiero llorar, hace mucho que no me sentía de esta manera, me siento como aquel día, me ha traicionado de nuevo y me duele más que aquel 4 de julio, cuantas veces más... me hará sufrir cuantas...

América – mira saldré a dar un paseo (me coloco la ropa y me dirijo a la salida) sería bueno que no estuvieras cuando regrese no, tienes que quedarte y dame las gracias que no te cobre lo que he gastado en ti, ya que es una fuerte cantidad, pero así déjalo, nos vemos en la próxima reunión (salgo de la habitación, me recargo un la puerta ¿porque siempre tengo que herirlo? ¿ porque? corro a la salida del hotel, no se a dónde voy, solo corro necesito sacarme esta platica de la mente) todo estará bien , la próxima reunión hablaremos como si nada, y volveremos a estar como siempre; si eso pasara hhahahhahahah Inglaterra y yo siempre estaremos juntos hahhahahahahahha después de todo soy su héroe

América se ha marchado, me visto y salgo de ahí, solo quiero irme a la cama y llorar, mando un aviso para cancelar la reunión y dejarla para la próxima. No puedo, no poder verlo, llego a casa y me encierro en el cuarto me pongo boca abajo y solo lloro como no había llorado en años...

Ya paso un mes imedio desde ese día, ese día... soy experto en mostrarme bien frente a los demás, no me gusta que me tengan lastima, me encuentro revisando papeles en mi oficina

Howard – ¿señor Inglaterra se encuentra bien? (Últimamente no actúa como siempre, me preocupa) ha estado actuando raro

Inglaterra – claro que estoy bien (estoy checando un archivo en la computadora)

Howard – es que, es raro que usted este comiendo golosinas, aparte esa bebiendo una malteada (talvez extraña mucho al señor América)

Inglaterra – tengo ganas pero no es de preocuparse, solo es por hoy

Howard – ayer se la paso comiendo galletas toda la tarde

Inglaterra – (me estoy irritando) ¿no tienes que ir a recoger esos papeles al parlamento Howard?

Howard – claro lo siento señor, ya me voy se me hace tarde (me detengo en la puerta)

Inglaterra – ¡Howard espera!

Howard – si señor

Inglaterra – de regreso ¿puedes pasar por unos chocolates artesanales? pero los que están rellenos

Howard – si claro (estoy muy preocupado)

Inglaterra - Gracias ahora vete o llegaras tarde

Ahora que lo pienso, es verdad, últimamente estoy comiendo de más, pero no es nada grave, no creo que afecte para nada mi metabolismo mañana volveré a la normalidad, hablando de eso, pronto será su cumpleaños debo pasar por la medicina, desearía que ese día desapareciera, además como se atreve a mandarme una invitación después de todo lo que ha pasado ,si es verdad el año pasado estuve a su lado festejando pero ahora ni siquiera puedo verlo, lo odio, porque me engaño... sé que si lo veo otra vez y me dice que lo perdone terminare perdonándolo, otra vez, y estaré en su cama nuevamente , me choca que sea mi gran debilidad por eso mejor me quedo en casa ya bastante tengo de saber que el siguiente mes lo veré en la reunión

Inglaterra – hasta mañana, voy a mi cita con el doctor (salgo del edificio y me dirijo al hospital, Howard dejo en recepción los chocolates mmm están deliciosos, genial se me antoja una orden de papas fritas, checo el reloj tengo tiempo paso a comprarme una)

Doctor – señor Inglaterra, ya están los análisis y su medicación

Me encuentro en el consultorio, miro la medicación, no es la misma que todos los años

Inglaterra – pero doctor ¿son más pastillas que cada año?

Doctor – bueno es normal, en su estado debe empezar a tomarse estas vitaminas y mejorar su dieta, aquí tiene es solo una sugerencia de comidas (le entrega un plan dietético)

Inglaterra – ¿doctor de que me habla?... ¿Qué estado?... ¿Es algo más grave?...

Doctor – ¿no lo sabe señor Inglaterra?

Inglaterra – por favor, me ha tratado por años ¿dígame que pasa?

Doctor – sr Inglaterra, tiene casi dos meses de embarazo

Inglaterra – que me ha dicho (estoy en shok)

Doctor – me sorprendí, no lo creía cuando vi los resultados, más porque usted es hombre pero recordé que usted no es humano sino un país, así que ¿supongo que así, nacen nuevos países no sr?

Inglaterra – debo irme (aun en shok)

Doctor – claro, aquí tiene todo lo necesario de ahora en adelante vendrá una vez al mes, lo espero el siguiente mes y muchas felicidades

Quiero morir, ¡como paso Esto! ¿porque yo? y para el colmo, de ser cierto el padre es... Ese idiota porque yo, estoy en casa me tumbo en el sofá

Inglaterra – porque (miro al techo y inconscientemente me acaricio el estómago) en verdad...¿ hay algo ahí?... Si es que hay alguien ahí me ¿puedes hacer un favor?... Saca algo de tu papa... valla padre que te toco amor, pero me tienes a mí, y yo estaré a tu lado siempre nada te faltara, no quiero que América se entere ( me empiezo a preocupar) pero ¿si se da cuenta en la reunión?, tendré que llamar a mis hermanos y decirles que me ausentare una temporada, y uno de ellos deberá acudir a estas, no le diré a América, ya lo decidí, bebe solo seremos nosotros dos tu padre me dejo muy claro que no quiere a nadie en su perfecta vida , pero serás feliz ( empiezo a sonreír) es raro ya estoy empezando a quererte.


	3. Mala idea

Esto es tan incómodo, ahora estoy de casi tres meses, y la reunión será la siguiente semana. Ya se está notando y más por mis cambios alimenticios, porque mi bebe tenía que heredar el enorme apetito de su padre, solo espero que se parezca a él,, pero bueno porque estoy incomodo; el asunto es no puedo ir a las reuniones. En primera no quiero ver a américa y en segunda no quiero que se entere de nuestro hijo, así que frente mío están Escocia, Gales e Irlanda, tuve que decirles quien y porque estoy en esta condición

Inglaterra – y pues paso eso, América y yo, empezamos a salir, ahora estamos distanciados y no quiero que se entere de él bebe (me molesta que sepan, si no necesitara que uno vaya a la reunión, tampoco se enterarían)

Escocia – la verdad Inglaterra,, no me sorprende para nada esta noticia, siempre quisiste que tu excolonia te diera duro, desde cuando se te notaba como andabas detrás de el buscando eso ( con voz seria)

Gales – ¿pero cómo paso?.. Debiste usar un hechizo, y fue uno muy bueno

Irlanda – si eso debió ser, lo que es raro, Inglaterra, casi no es bueno con eso, y como quería retener al gordo te embarazaste, y resulta que estas peleado con el (en tono de burla)

Inglaterra – ¡!ya cállense¡ los llame para que me apoyen no para que me critiquen, uno de ustedes ( señalándolos) deberá dar la cara en las reuniones( tomo asiento y cruzo los brazos y la pierna)

Gales –lo que aun no asimilo ¿Escocia ese gordo por fin es de la familia?

Escocia – quien les dijo que el emancipado paso a formar parte de nosotros, ese niño si será nuestro sobrino, pero no quiere decir que el yanquee pase a formar parte (cerrando los ojos)

Inglaterra – quieren callarse, miren el que vaya a la reunión no debe decir absolutamente nada de este asunto, entienden de aquí no sale , y menos que América se entere, no daré detalles, nadamos ( bajando la voz) no quiero volver a sufrir por el nunca mas

Escocia – tú te lo buscaste, sabias que a él solo le importa una cosa y es el mismo (levantándose) yo iré a las reuniones, ocupare el lugar del reino unido hasta que el niño nazca, tómalo como vacaciones y más vale que seas agradecido, odio ir a estas reuniones e Inglaterra tú no estás solo ( con voz dulce)

Gales – es cierto nosotros estamos contigo, somos tus hermanos después de todo

Irlanda – yo te puedo preparar la comida, ese bebe debe alimentarse muy bien

Inglaterra – gracias... no me esperaba esta reacción de ustedes, gracias (empiezo a llorar estúpidos cambios hormonales, no los aguanto, lloro por cualquier cosa)

Quedamos que escocia ira a las reuniones, y que uno de ellos se quedara conmigo un mes, (se irán turnando) y ya que la reunión esta próxima, Escocia, estará en mi casa, tengo que mostrarle como se hacen las cosas actualmente

Escocia – odio esto lo odio, porque no es como antes (puro papel, papel y más papel)

Inglaterra – todo ha cambiado sabes, esto es como peleamos ahora (le pongo más papeles en la mesa)

Escocia – dirás aburrido, por eso eres perfecto para representarnos (me pongo de pie, estoy molesto como se dejó tocar por el emancipado)

Inglaterra – me iré a descansar si continuo aquí solo pelearemos y no quiero causarle tención a mi bebe (me dirijo a mi habitación, genial me está siguiendo) dormirás en la habitación de huéspedes, está por allá

Escocia - sabes tienes razón.. Este bebe debe nacer bien ( le acaricio la pancita) después de todo es mi sobrino, y tu ( le volteo la cara vaya que mirada) eres mi lindo hermano menor

Inglaterra – (me libro del agarre) basta Scott tu sabes que yo...

Escocia – amas al gordo lo sé, sabes desde que conociste a ese estúpido te volviste aburrido hermano, recuerdas lo bien que la pasábamos antes (me acerco a él) puedo darte duro como te gustaba, recuerdas como me pedias que te tomara, aparte te sentirás mejor por el embarazo

Inglaterra – no gracias (pongo distancia) el padre de mi bebe es América

Escocia – nunca mencione la paternidad, hablo de satisfacción sexual

Escocia me abraza por detrás y empieza a besarme, vamos retrocediendo y me pone en la cama, se coloca sobre mí , me siento muy sensible a causa del embarazo, y aparte el maldito siempre ha sido bueno en esto, me estoy dejando llevar

Inglaterra – Escocia, ahhhh ,espera..

Escocia – no te hare daño, no seré duro después de todo en tu estado debo tratarte muy bien, como una delicada flor

Empezamos a quitarnos la ropa, está empezando a estimularme no puedo ahhhh de verdad mi mente dice no pero mi cuerpo hace lo contario ahhhhhh me está metiendo los dedos en mi entrada

Escocia – estas bien Inglaterra

Inglaterra –ahhhh, si ahí ahhhhh

Escocia - ¿quieres que te la meta toda ya?

Inglaterra – ahhhh más mas yaaaaaaaaaa

Escocia – tela meteré de una vez

Escocia me la mete de una embestida, solo doy un grito de placer, había olvidado lo bien dotado que esta

Inglaterra – más dame masss..

Escocia – que hermanito el mío

Empieza a moverse más mas mas rapido, me empieza a masturba, ya no puedo mi mente ya no quiere pensar solo me entrego al placer que siento

Inglaterra – me voy a correr ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Me vine en la mano de escocia, me sigue embistiendo como por cinco minutos y se viene dentro de mí, me empieza a besar hasta bajar a mis tetillas las cuales chupa

Escocia – se supone que debe salir leche no, no isiste bien el hechizo, te digo siempre olvidas algo

Inglaterra – quiero agua

Escocia bajo por un vaso con agua, lo coloco en la mesa de noche y se fue a dormir a su cuarto, solo pienso en lo que he hecho me empiezo a sentir mal, no debí dejarme llevar y hacerlo con Escocia, estoy decepcionado desde que salgo con América... no más bien desde hace mucho que no tenía relaciones con nadie, y justo cuando estoy esperando un bebe de América me meto con otro, siento que él bebe está molesto, es raro pero ya estamos conectados, se está moviendo demasiado, está enojado porque sabe que traiciones a su papa

Inglaterra –yo también me siento mal bebe, lo mejor será que nadie venga a cuidarnos, seremos nosotros dos, espero que ese estúpido no vaya a abrir la boca en la reunión (empiezo a acariciar mi pancita) América, que cara pondrás al saber que no iré por un tiempo, seque no vendrás a buscarme (él bebe se mueve) basta bebe, el así lo quiso, estaremos mejor sin el

Día de la reunión...

América – bueno demos inicio a la reunión (tan animado como siempre) pero antes de empezar alguien sabe de Inglaterra, nunca suele llegar tarde hahahahhahahha

Escocia –el no vendrá (todos estas volteando hacia la puerta, vaya que molestia, me voy a sentar al lugar asignado para el reino unido) pueden empezar

Francia – ¡Escocia ¡! ¿Que haces aquí? .. Creía que ustedes nunca vendrían a estas reuniones

Escocia – tú lo dijiste, pero a nuestro querido hermano le salió un asunto a último momento, y por eso no podrá asistir por un año, a ninguna reunión, aparte yo también soy el reino unido (vaya el idiota americano está molesto, es muy fácil de leer)

América –¿ él está bien? (inglaterra)

Escocia – que te importa emancipado... comiencen sino me voy

América...

Estoy inquieto ¿porque Inglaterra no está aquí? , Necesito verlo, se supone que hoy aclararía todo con él para volver a la normalidad, y la mirada de ese idiota, no soporto ¿porque me mira así?, ¿a dónde te fuiste que imprevisto tuviste? Tu no sueles ser así, el idiota nos dijo que no estarás en casa y que prohibiste revelar tu ubicación, no puedo evitarlo te envió un mns. Sé que estoy en la reunión, pero no me importa, debo saber de ti contéstame Inglaterra

Mns

_Inglaterra seque no quieres verme, es mas de seguro no quieres saber nada de mí, pero estoy sorprendido,¿ porque no estás aquí? ¿Porque no te veremos? No puedo estar sin verte por un año, lo que es tonto... estuvimos sin vernos por 100 años casi, pero enserio quiero disculparme por cómo me comporte aquel día.. Necesitamos hablar y solucionar las cosas en persona, iré a donde estés... pero por favor contéstame..._

_Te amo_

Alemania –¡América! Pon atención en la reunión, deja ese celular, te estás perdiendo la primera parte del tema, luego vas a decir que no entiendes nada , ¡al regresar de comer todos dejaran los celulares en esta caja, me entienden!

Quien se cree Alemania para regañarme así enfrente de todos los demás, solo Inglaterra puede hacer eso nadie más , es culpa de Inglaterra por no haber venido, si estuviera aquí no habría usado el celular, bueno me voy a comer

América –¡si hamburguesas vamos a McDonald's! Ahhahahahah

Escocia – ¡oye gringo ¡! Debo hablar contigo (vaya tipo sale corriendo como un crio)

América – no tengo nada que hablar contigo, es más dejemos los temas de ambos países en manos de nuestros jefes, yo no hablare de nada contigo solo con Inglaterra (estoy molesto, ya quiero comer)

Escocia – no quiero hablar de nada relacionado con los países idiota, quiero hablar de Inglaterra (vaya a cambiado su expresión, ahora esta serio)

América – que pasa con el (debe decirme ¿Dónde está mi Inglaterra?)

Escocia – fácil, aléjate de él me entiendes, tu existencia le hace daño sabes y ya no queremos verlo sufrir por tu causa (aparte, te odiamos)

América – eso solo lo decidimos él y yo, porque tú me lo digas no lo hare, serás su hermano pero yo conozco mejor a Inglaterra, los conozco desde que nací, prácticamente

Escocia - solo conoces lo que él quiso mostrarte

América – si pero cuando volvimos a rencontrarnos ambos conocimos una nueva cara del otro, nadie debe meterse en nuestra relación, porque te lo informo, tu hermano es mi amante y lo amo (no dejare que nadie vuelva a quitarme o que es mío)

Escocia – claro por eso le dijiste que era tu puta barata no

América – ese es algo que voy a aclarar con él, en cuanto nos veamos, y ni tu ni nadie me lo va a impedir, ni siquiera Inglaterra

Escocia – ¿sabes algo gringo?

América – ya termine de hablar, si me disculpas voy por una hamburguesa

Escocia – Inglaterra es tan bueno en la cama, lose porque estuve con él hace unos días,¿ y quién crees que le enseño todo lo que sabe? yo fui el primero en su vida

Me quedo paralizado, como que estuvo con Inglaterra, ¡!Mi Inglaterra! ¡ no el nunca estaría con otro, me lo dijo, solo discutimos pero seguimos siendo amantes y debemos respetarnos , lo miro con odio quiero golpearlo, saco un cigarro y esta caminado hacia mí, se detiene y suelta el humo en mi cara, se marcha , maldito debo hablar con Inglaterra, no puede pasar de hoy

Inglaterra...

Llevo viendo mi celular, América me mando un mns , la reunión es en casa del bastardo del vino, empezó temprano se supone a las 10 y no puedo creer que a las 10:15 América me mando un mns.¡ Que se cree ! porque no estaba prestando atención a la reunión¡ es más siguió casi toda la mañana , no quiero ver el mns, dejo el celular en la mesa, no quiero hacerme de falsas ilusiones , mi bebe se está inquietando, mejor subo a darme un baño estuve un largo tiempo, quería que él bebe se tranquilizara. pasamos toda la mañana en la tina de baño, bajamos, ya es tarde empezare hacer la comida mmm son las 2 veré mi celular, lo checo y 15 llamadas perdidas de América, no quiero hablar con él, si contesto lo tendré aquí rápidamente y no deseo verlo, no debe saber de nuestro hijo

Inglaterra – bebe deja de moverte, entiende papa no formara parte de nuestras vidas. Él lo dejo claro aparte yo no puedo criar a dos bebes al mismo tiempo ( acaricio mi pancita y empiezo a cantar, desde que América era un niño, no le cantaba a nadie más) ya estas tranquilo, volví a checar el teléfono.. 20 llamadas es enserio ¿qué haces en la reunión América?¿ no entiendes el mns?¡ no quiero saber nada de ti! ¡ No contestare!

Me puse hacer mis deberes, paso mi hora del té, cene algo ligero y ya es de noche. Tomo un baño rápido y bajo por un chocolate caliente y escons, lo llevo a mi cuarto, lo mejor de tener tiempo es que puedo leer las obras de Sherlock Holmes , las lee en voz alta para que él bebe las disfrute, hay veces que se mueve cuando cambia el capítulo; me gusta pensar que lo hace porque las disfruta , son las 9 de la noche y suena el timbre ¿hay quien es a esta hora? de seguro al idiota de escocia se le olvido la llave

Inglaterra – ¡ya voy Escocia deja de tocar! (Bajo las escalera, y me dirijo a la puerta, al abrirla me sorprendí ¿porque? , ¿porque está aquí?)


End file.
